mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando Augusto
Fernando Augusto da Silva (born November 15, 1980) is a former Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu competitor and submission grappler. He is a black belt under professor Alexandre Paiva of Team Alliance. Tererê is a two-time World Champion in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (2000 and 2003) in black belt division. He has also won a number of other brazilian jiu-jitsu competitions, including Pan-American Championship, South-American Championship, Copa do Mundo and Brazilian National Championship. Tererê is said to be one of the most influential competitors of all-time, as well as the most entertaining. Much because of his aggressive and highly active style of fighting. Early years Born in the slums of Cantagalo, Rio de Janeiro, Tererê began his fighting career by training the other Brazil originated martial art, capoiera. His brazilian jiu-jitsu career began at the age of 14 when professor Otavio Couto invited him to try brazilian jiu-jitsu at his recently opened gym in Leblon, Rio de Janeiro. Professor Couto had met Tererê and his friends parking cars at McDonalds on Rua de Amoedo, Ipanema, Rio de Janeiro. At the gym, Couto and other teachers, Alexandre Paiva and Roberto Traven, were impressed by Tererês passion and desire to learn and began to teach him the techniques and principles of jiu-jitsu. Competition career The first big victory for him was when in 1994 he won the Brazilian Championship. In 1997 he won the World Championship (Mundials) as a blue belt. In 1998 Professor Couto awarded Tererê with a purple belt, who later that year won the open weight division in the Mundials. A year later Fernando received a brown belt from professor Paiva and won the Mundials in his weight division (under 181 lbs). Some time after the competition professor Fabio Gurgel invited Tererê to Sao Paolo to train with him. Before leaving, Tererê received his black belt from professor Paiva. Next year in the Mundials Tererê won his weight class, first time as a black belt. By that time he had won the title in every belt class available. He went to win the title again in 2003. Despite being fairly light weight (weighing around 165 lbs) Tererê competed the 2004 Championships in ultra-heavy class (over 221lbs) finishing second, only losing to Fabrício Werdum in the final by points. Championships World Championship (Mundials) * 1997 Blue Belt Champion * 1998 Purple Belt Champion * 1999 Brown Belt Champion * 2000 Black Belt Champion * 2003 Black Belt Champion Copa do Mundo * 2002 Black Belt Champion * 2003 Black Belt Champion Brazilian Nationals * 1994 Blue Belt Champion * 1996 Blue Belt Champion * 1999 Brown Belt Champion * 2001 Black Belt Champion * 2003 Black Belt Champion MMA Career On the 20th of March, 2000 Tererê made his debut in MMA by competing in Bitetti Combat Nordesta 2, Natal, Brazil. He lost the fight via 3rd round split decision to Gleison Tibau. TT Team Tererê and Eduardo Telles together established the TT Team in the beginning of 2003. The team was partly assembled to train and prepare future champions in the field of jiu-jitsu, but it's main focus was to improve peoples lives by developing a healthy lifestyle via training. Fernando and Eduardo wanted to make it possible for everyone to enjoy of their life, despite their backgrounds. TT Team met is end in 2006 due to differences between Terere and Telles. During it's short existence the TT Team produced notable fighters like Rubens 'Cobrinha' Charles and André Galvao. References * CBJJ/IBJJF Tournament Results * fernandoterere.com at Internet Archive * mma-record at sherdog.com * Announcement regarding the future of Team TT at Internet Archive External links * Highlight Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEhuHihC6LQ Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists